Time in Lorien
by Alasse1
Summary: *~****Chapter 3 UP!!!!****~* Yes, yes, I know, there are a lot of romances out there; but hardly any which have Haldir! No MS, and NO Slash. Please read and review! First chapter PG, but later chapters R.
1. The Meeting

Time in Lorien  
  
~Flashback~  
  
The young Princess rode through Lorien on her black steed, two guards not far behind her. Losillewen she was, Heir to Lorien, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, and younger sister of Celebrian. She had not yet reached womanhood, and had never been out of Lorien. The Lord and Lady had assigned two guards to their daughter, to protect her while she was 'getting some fresh air'.  
  
Losillewen knew little of the world, aside from what she had learned in lessons, and only knew of history, not of anything that would be useful to her in Lorien. But this princess did not complain, for she was brought up so carefully that she did not know true sorrow, or true happiness. The pale face almost hidden under her green hooded cloak concealed most of her feelings; though this princess wished to set her eyes on a male elf, besides her father and two bodyguards. She was so focused in her own thoughts, that she did not notice an elf cross their path, a young male elf, about her age, if not a bit older. He had bounded out of the bushes only moments before, and even though the horses were elven bred, they still became frightened. It would not have been so bad, save that the Princess' horse reared, throwing the young elf to the ground. In an instant both her guards were off their horses, one rushing to Losillewen's side, while the other strode to the male elfling. The Princess was delicate; therefore nearly the slightest jar would render her unconscious. Thus she was when the guard came to her side. The other scolded the boy, for he knew the Queen would not be happy to know that her daughter was thrown from her horse. Again.  
  
"You stupid thing!" Arelon yelled at the boy, "Did you not know that the Princess is not to be disturbed while she is riding?"  
  
"I am sorry." the elfling stammered, "Please, I didn't mean to." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. So this was the Princess of Lorien; and he was the first male, besides the lord and her two bodyguards, to have seen her. If he had dared, he would have let out a low whistle in surprise and awe, but he could only stare.  
  
Losillewen moaned, slowly regaining consciousness. It was only a few moments before she was on her feet, eyes alight, meeting the male elfling's.  
  
Haldir bowed, and as he rose again there was mirth in his eyes, barely to be seen.  
  
"Who are you, sir?" Losillewen questioned, studying the elf carefully.  
  
"I am Haldir, M'lady Losillewen, elf of Lorien," he replied, once again bowing.  
  
She bowed her head, as her mother had taught her. "You know my name, Sir, how?"  
  
"There is only one other in Lorien who is as fair as yourself, Your Highness, and She is the lady Galadriel."  
  
Losillewen smiled, she understood what the elf had meant, even though he did not make it very clear. She turned to Arelon and Toronean. "I will be fine, please go back to my mother, and tell her I will return to Caras Galadhon before nightfall." It appeared that her guards were going to intervene, but she glared at them; her statement had not been a request.  
  
"M'lady, You know we do not wish to.. Do not get hurt your highness, I could not bear to bring the news back to your parents." Arelon pleaded, though he was not going to take no for an answer.  
  
"Do not worry, Arelon, I know how to take care of my self, even though I might be delicate,"  
  
The two guards bowed, remounted, and were soon out of sight.  
  
"That was well done, M'lady,"  
  
Losillewen gasped, turning quickly. She then smiled at the elf that was now by her side. "Thank you, though please, I am not m'lady, Losillewen will be sufficient."  
  
Haldir bowed, "And I am not a sir, shall we walk, Losillewen?" he asked offering his arm. Both elves were young, but both had been taught well in the art of manners.  
  
"I would be honored," she answered, taking his arm and smiling at him.  
  
~Many Years later~  
  
Losillewen ran through Lorien, dodging trees, and other such bramble getting in her way. No longer was the princess delicate, for in the long years she had become feared by all evil, and at the same time, perilously fair. She had mastered the bow and sword, and was as skilled as any in daggers. But at this moment, she didn't need any of her weapons, for she was 'attempting' to 'escape' from Haldir, her love. Eyes alight, and breathing heavy, she stopped behind a tree to catch her breath, while also hoping she had 'evaded' Haldir. Her plans burst a moment later when a hand was put over her mouth, and a dagger placed at her throat. "Don't make this any harder then it already is," a voice whispered in her ear. Losillewen did not struggle, she did not have any weapons to fight with, for she had left them in the clearing earlier that morning, thinking that she would not need them.  
  
Obviously there was more then one person there, at least three, she figured, because at the same moment a blind fold was placed across her eyes, and her hands were yanked behind her, bound tightly and efficiently. "Do not cry out M'lady, or things will turn for the worse." The same voice threatened, as the hand came off her mouth, though the dagger remained at her throat. She now knew there were at least two people, for they were at each side of her, one holding the weapon to her throat, and the other holding her bonds while directing her to a place she did not know of. Losillewen winced, though it was more out of annoyance rather than pain. Next thing she knew they were walking up a few steps, and all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review!! I know it is a cliffhanger, but the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be published!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Nightfall and Betrayal

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, and here are some of my thoughts on the reviews. Pivotal event? Now, now, don't go looking ahead; my poor twisted mind is not that crazy. though you will see. I am so glad that there are more Haldir lovers out there then just me, and I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
I portray Haldir as I imagine him to be; a sweet caring elf, though at the same time hard, and a captain of Lorien. I hope you enjoy Fan fic, and remember; I love and need reviews!! BTW, sorry it took so long for the second chapter, .. Finals 'er a coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Be Warned: Nudity, and lots of it. but no sex, .. not yet anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: All names and places belong to Professor Tolkien, save Losillewen, my own creation.  
  
This story takes place before the ring was found by Gollum; a few years after Celebrian's marriage to Elrond.  
  
~Nightfall~  
  
Losillewen awoke hours later, now finding that she was lying atop a soft bed, though where she was eluded her. Deep brown eyes flickered open, looking around as best they could without moving. A head appeared next to her, and she laughed, recognizing the face.  
  
"Aiya Melamin." {Hello My Love,} Haldir said, with a grin on his face, as he sat down beside her, his hand gently touching her cheek. "Well, Losillewen, it appears that you did not succeed in escaping.. Though I believe I might have cheated a little," he continued, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.  
  
"You are quite mischievous Meldanya," {My beloved,} Losillewen replied, but then furrowed her brow. "Why was I knocked unconscious?" She questioned, her eyes studying his face.  
  
"M'lady, do you not think that it made things more intriguing?" He answered, though at the same time posing a query.  
  
Losillewen raised an eyebrow, though was on the verge of laughing. "Who else helped you 'detain' me? For I know that there were at least two of you." she queried, intent upon changing the subject, somewhat; and on knowing who her 'captors' were.  
  
"My two faithful brothers, who are now far away." Haldir said, grinning wickedly, "Therefore, I have you all to myself."  
  
Losillewen again glared at him, "Haldir, you know we-" But she was cut off, for a moment before Haldir had moved swiftly on top of her, and now he held her lips in his, in a warm kiss. His hands rested one on her wrists, and his legs rested on either side of her stomach. Without coming out of the kiss, Haldir slowly put his weight down, pushing on her stomach. He continued placing his weight on her mid-drift, until he thought that she must indeed be in great pain. But the princess did not show it; yet. Haldir pushed down harder and harder, and finally, out of the corner of his eye he saw her hands in fists, her nails digging into her skin, but still she made no sound. Chuckling silently to himself, he pushed harder, forcing all his weight on her. Losillewen was aware of all, and pain was occurring through her mid-drift, but she was a princess, and refused to make a sound. She endeavored to squirm her wrists free of Haldir's grasp, or come out of the kiss; but was to no avail. Haldir could feel her struggle, but was relentless to move, least all his effort would be lost. He pushed down even harder, and could hear her release the breath she had been holding. This was his chance. Mercilessly, he pressed down. Losillewen moaned; the sound Haldir had been waiting for; the sound of surrender. Finally he took his weight off her mid-drift, and reluctantly released from the kiss. "That was not so bad, now was it, m'lady?" he questioned, tone nonchalant. "Haldir.. It was.. Pleasurable, but you know we shouldn't.." Losillewen replied, her eyes soft. "Do not worry, my love, no one will know." Haldir replied, hands slowly moving to the clasps on the front of her dress. Losillewen simply sighed, a smile tugging at the ends of her lips. Haldir quirked an eyebrow, unbuckling the last of the clasps on her gown. The Princess' eyes met those of her love; they stayed thus for a few moments, before Haldir gradually slid the dress off her. Losillewen tensed. Never before had she been so bare to anyone's eyes. "Now, now, M'love, do not worry.. I shall not harm you," Haldir soothed, in the softest voice he could ensue. Losillewen smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Thank you, Haldir," she said, quickly glancing outside through the only window in the small flet. "But I really must be going; Mother and Father will be worried." Losillewen replied, moving as best she could to a sitting position. Haldir smiled, gently pushing Losillewen down to her back once again. "They will not be worried, I assure you; I have secrets also." He answered, leaning down to kiss her. Losillewen withdrew, swiftly turning Haldir over on his back, so now she was on top of him. The gown lay on her shoulders, though still revealed some cleavage. "You must read my mind, my love. For while I did not mean for it to begin this way.. The ending proves to be most splendid." Never before in their past had either one had any intimacy like this; and both were enjoying every minute of it, even though it had barely started. Suddenly, a soft whistle coming from outside the flet shattered the peace. Slowly, Losillewen rose, a somewhat hurt expression on her face. She pulled her dress about her, and went to the small window in the talen. "Tancale?" {Yes?} Losillewen said, peering out into the twilight. "I bring word to the Princess," A voice answered. "This is she." Losillewen replied, glancing back at Haldir before focusing her attention on the messenger. "The Lady Galadriel wishes you to return to Caras Galadhon; immediately." The Elf answered. Losillewen sighed, "Does she not know that I am busy?" "I beg your pardon, M'lady, but she said that it was of utmost importance." He again said. This time Losillewen did not counter, knowing that she did indeed have to return to her Parents. "I will be back by rasta (midnight)." Losillewen replied, leaving the window and walking back to Haldir. "My love. I desire to stay here with you, but my Father will not have it." She spoke as one who was revealing a long kept secret, though it was well known to most residents in Caras Galdhon that Lord Celeborn wished for his daughter to wed a prince, or one of high rank; of which Haldir was neither. "I wish to be with you, forever.. But it is forbidden; as of yet." Losillewen smiled a little, and continued. "This seems to be our first night together, and our last, unfortunately." Pain was visible in her eyes as she spoke, gradually lying next to her love; her gown was once again open, revealing her soft breasts and womanhood. "I promise that this will not be the last night, M'love, somehow I will find a way to be near you, even if it means that I must defy your father. But, Losillewen, you know that he cannot keep us apart. and once he realizes that he might finally let us be together. But come, Melamin, if this is to be our last for a long time, then let us make these last few hours a time to remember." Haldir said, drawing her into a kiss, while at the same time removing her gown and tossing it on the floor at the foot of the bed. Swiftly he became on top of her, a grin tugging at his lips. "So easy you are to conquer, M'lady,"  
  
"It would not be easy, Haldir, but here you have a willing prisoner." Just to prove her point, with a few quick moves she was on top, but quickly Haldir again gained the upper hand, and once again he was atop. The March warden leaned forward, encasing her lips in his, while slowly moving his hands down to her breasts. Losillewen moaned softly in irritation as his lips withdrew, tracing down her neck, though stopping to glance up at her before his lips went to her snowy mounds. She raised an eyebrow in question as he stopped, looking down at him with a smile on her face, her hands moving through his blond hair. Seeing as she was enjoying this, he continued, though this time with his tongue rather then lips. The Princess tensed as his tongue brushed passed the peak of her breast, resting there for a moment, before trailing to the opposite one. Haldir remained there for a few moments, though slowly he moved further south, and once at her hips he trailed there for a moment, admiring the softness of her pale skin. Gradually he removed his tongue, bringing his hands down, further then her hips. Here Losillewen stopped him. "Haldir, as much as I want to, I cannot. We cannot. I am sorry, Melamin, but such intimacy I am not ready for."  
  
An entreating look appeared in Haldir's eyes, but he respected her decision, and brought his lips to hers. "M'love.. I am sorry, I thought that was what you wanted." He replied, drawing back from the kiss and looking into her eyes.  
  
"I do want it, Haldir, but I fear that."she stopped, careful of her words.  
  
"Fear what, Meldanya? What do you fear?" Haldir questioned, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I fear my Mother, Lady Galadriel, I can block most of my thoughts, being her daughter, but not all. She is wise, m'love, and I do not wish her to find out, not with times as they are." Losillewen replied, rising from the bed and clasping her gown around her.  
  
That look in her eyes.. That one look made Haldir's heart skip a beat. He knew she wanted the intimacy, but she was right. It would be hectic if either of her parents found out. Galadriel was neutral to them, but she was honest to Celeborn, and she would tell him most of what she knew; all of what she knew concerning their daughter. As she was preparing to leave, Haldir rapidly leapt to her side. "M'love, you cannot go. I can't bear to live without you,"  
  
"Nor I you, Haldir, but our time will have to wait." She answered.  
  
And with that the Princess dropped lightly to the forest floor, whistling softly for her steed. A few moments later a great black Stallion appeared, which she mounted, and with one last wave to Haldir, she urged her mount into a gallop towards Caras Galadhon.  
  
Haldir witnessed this with tears brewing in his blue eyes, and as much as he desired Losillewen, he could not have her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Don't you want to cry? Yes, I know, 'tis sad. and I sure hope you don't think it is turning into a MS, because it isn't. I will never allow any of my fan fics to be a MS. Now, for the next bit of the story before the end of the chapter..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Losillewen arrived in Caras Galadhon half passed resta, and as she made her way to the main flet of the tree realm she noticed that she got a lot of strange looks from other elves. Is something wrong? She pondered, finally stopping an elf to ask her what was happening.  
  
"Why are elves staring?" Losillewen queried, an eyebrow raised.  
  
The elf maiden bowed as the princess addressed her, answering slowly. "Lord Celeborn was not happy when you did not come to Caras Galadhon with the message.. Please be careful M'lady, I hear he is not in the best of moods."  
  
Losillewen nodded, thanking the elf profoundly for the piece of information.  
  
The Princess did not flinch when her father's head jerked up as she entered; he was glaring daggers.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Losillewen? I thought I could trust you to obey my orders." Lord Celeborn said, trying his best to remain composed.  
  
Losillewen knew better then to beat around the bush with her father; obviously he knew that she had been with Haldir. Someone had betrayed her; someone had seen her in the tree. "I did my best not to break your orders, Atar, but it is awfully hard when you forbid me to speak with someone I have feelings for." She answered, her tone calm.  
  
"Feelings?!" Celeborn said, now outraged. "Feelings?! More then feelings, My dear princess. You love him! And you should know better then to let your feelings fall for one of so low rank. Yes, Haldir is a good elf, but he is not royalty, My Daughter!" Even though the Lord of Lorien did seem to be overreacting, all he really wanted was his daughter to have the best; and a captain of Lorien was not what he had in mind.  
  
"Rank is not everything Father! Aye, I love him! I desire to be with him with my whole heart, and if that means that I must defy you, then so be it!" Losillewen countered, no longer the peaceful elf that was standing there a moment ago.  
  
"Hold your vile tongue!" Celeborn shouted, now standing.  
  
Here Galadriel finally cut in. "Cease the incessant arguing this moment!" she said, resting a hand on Celeborn's shoulder. "Your behavior is not tolerable either Losillewen." She added, her tone hard, though there was a slight bit of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Losillewen," Celeborn said, his tone calm once again, "You will not see that elf again."  
  
The princess was prepared to counter her father's statement, but a quick glance from Galadriel silenced her. Instead she turned, fleeing from the room.  
  
"Follow her!" Celeborn swiftly said, sitting down. "Galadriel.. What am I to do?"  
  
"It is your decision, no one can make it for you. You may let her roam, and hope that she obeys your commands, or assign guards to her, though I am not much in favor of the latter." Galadriel replied.  
  
Celeborn nodded slowly. "I have made my choice. You will accompany me to her quarters in the morning, then I will tell her."  
  
At that moment the guards that had followed Losillewen returned, bowing before the Lord and Lady.  
  
"She is in her room, Lord," one of them said.  
  
Celeborn nodded again, waving them off. "She had better stay there," he added in an undertone, so only Galadriel could hear.  
  
"She will, Celeborn, she will."  
  
And with that they both went to their own quarters, awaiting the morning.  
Losillewen had ran to her room, burying her head in her pillow. After crying much, she finally drifted off to sleep, only to wake to her parents standing before her, bearing news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Thank you all for reading, now PLEASE Review!!! You don't know how much it hurts to wake up in the morning to see that no one has reviewed. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will come soon!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Dawn and Discovery

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!!! I love getting reviews!! And I am dreadfully sorry for having this chapter take so long. I had a lot of studying to do, and then I left to visit relatives. *shrugs* Life has definitely been hectic.  
  
And now, on to the story!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclamer: I own none of Tolkien's works. though I do wish Haldir were mine...  
  
Acclaimer: Losillewen is mine, as well as the other made up character appearing in the chapter.  
  
**Warning**: Implied language, non-consented showing of skin (aka intended rape).. Not all that bad. but don't worry, a chapter some time in the near future will be pure sex..  
  
Remember, You have been warned, if you do not like the fic, then that's your problem, but do not flame!!  
  
Waking was something the elven princess wished she hadn't done, for the news her parents were bearing wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
  
~*Earlier that morning*~  
  
Dark brown eyes flickered open to the sight of her parents standing before her.  
  
"Losillewen," the Elf Lord began, "Dear daughter, you have disobeyed me. If any other elf aside from your sister or mother had done what you have done, they would be paying dearly. But you are of my own blood; therefore I cannot punish you physically." Celeborn paused for a few moments, choosing words carefully, so as not to get into a rage again.  
  
Galadriel sat down beside her daughter on the bed, putting an arm around the now sitting elf maiden.  
  
"Heir to Lorien, I give you two choices; One, you must swear by your life that you will not see Haldir again, or Two - you will stay in Caras Galadhon, leaving only if you have a person accompany you." Aye, indeed Celeborn sounded harsh, but he did only mean for what was best for his daughter.  
  
The Princess could not swear by her life that she would not set eyes on Haldir again, for that was impossible; she would see him, whether she was allowed or not. But the second choice was also unfeasible, due to her need of being alone in the wilderness.  
  
Losillewen rose to her feet, bowed slightly to her father, and walked to the door of the chamber, facing away from her parents. Opening the door and walking out of it would have been her first and foremost choice, but she did have to choose one of her father's options.  
  
"Choose, Your highness." Celeborn said, rather mockingly.  
  
Turning, Losillewen answered slowly. "If those are my choices, and I have to pick one of them, then before I answer, I would like to pose a question. Why was Celebrian able to wed Elrond without a lecture like this?!" Not wanting an answer, the elf sped out of the room with agility like that of a deer; words ringing behind her, "I will choose the second!"  
  
To her amazement and annoyance, Losillewen was stopped by a hand on her shoulder shortly after leaving her parents. In her ire, she had hastened out of Caras Galadhon, and now was in the thick wood of Lorien. Hoping to have Haldir be the elf behind her, she turned, but she had hoped too soon. The Elf was not Haldir, but Malhamon; an elf that wanted her heart, and was intent upon gaining it.  
  
Malhamon was a snooty elf all in all, but to Losillewen it seemed that she was the only one who saw this in him. Normally, any elf would be swooning around Malhamon, for he was considered handsome, wise, and cunning; but these façades did not work with Losillewen. The Elven princess hated this noble, and no matter what she did, he was still on her heels.  
  
The Elf maiden cursed silently, but quickly put on a sweet expression; must to her aggravation, as she would find out later. Malhamon grinned, slowly putting his arms around her waist. "So, I see that we have a bird here who has flown the coop, hm? Was it not something to do with that brat of an elven guard?" he chuckled, still grinning.  
  
"That Guard is more then you ever will be!" Losillewen blurted out, unable to keep silent, and because Haldir was not here to defend himself. But then she stood, as one in a shocked state. "Y-you found o-out, and b- betrayed me," she said, though this time more quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Malhamon's smile faded. "Yes, I did, and I am glad of it. M'lady, you know that you should not be associating with elves of such rank; you deserve better!" He replied, his declaration louder then meant.  
  
Not very princess-like, Losillewen squirmed out of Malhamon's grasp. "If you dare to do so again, so help me I'll have you banished." She answered, voice still serene, she then turned, walking away.  
  
The Elf growled; no woman could treat him that way! Dashing after her, he grabbed hold of her wrist, swinging her around into a hard kiss. His tongue pushed at her lips, demanding entry; but this princess was not weak. Not able to pull away, she brought her free hand up, slapping Malhamon across the face. In that moment, surprise and anger came over Malhamon; though it was all the time Losillewen needed. She pulled away, backing up a few paces - but she did not know that only one step behind her was a tree. The 'Noble's' hand went up to his face, touching his lip. 'Damn that Princess! Her hand drew blood!' he contemplated, but soon his attention was again on Losillewen. "Damn you Losillewen, splitting my perfect lip. No elf has left my presence without a bruise after daring to hit me." Malhamon said, odium in his words. "There is a first time for everything; you disgrace the race of elves, pitiful one." Losillewen replied. What she said was a great insult, and if it was untruly spoken, it was a punishable crime.  
  
Gradually, Malhamon walked forward; Losillewen, at the same time walked backward. Malhamon grinned when he noticed that the Princess was about to walk into a tree. As she came to a stop a faint gasp came to her lips, for she was unaware of the mallorn behind her, now at her back. Before she had time to move, Malhamon was once again kissing her, his tongue wanting entry into her mouth. Losillewen would have resorted to violence, but Malhamon had his hands around her wrists, pinning them to her sides.  
  
When her lips could not longer remain closed, Malhamon's tongue plunged into Losillewen's mouth, exploring every region of the magnificently tasting room. Oh Valar, she tasted good.. What if I....? The Elf pulled back, his thoughts of what she could really be like running through his head, and his eyes were clouded by lust. "Losillewen...." He muttered, his eyes wandering over her form.  
  
"No, Malhamon, please no.." She said, but her pleas went unheeded.  
  
With his hands, Malhamon took Losillewen to the ground. Sitting on top of her mid-drift, with her hands pinned to her sides now by his knees. As slow as he could muster, he unbuckled her gown, but did not get far when an arrow point was placed at the back of his neck.  
  
Losillewen had her eyes to the side, so she was rather confused when his hands stopped. Preparing for the worst, she kept her eyes closed; but once the weight came off her stomach, and her hands were free, she looked up. With a short gasp, she saw Malhamon run off into the trees, his voice echoing behind him: "Be wary! If you tell someone about me, then I will tell them about you!" Losillewen did not understand these words; until she heard footsteps approaching her from the side. 'What the.!? By the Gods!' She thought as she came to her feet.  
  
"Haldir!" Losillewen muttered one word before she was taken into a deep kiss, and then blacked out.  
  
The Princess awoke sometime later in her own bed, though she did not know how she got there. There was a letter on her table top, and as quick as she could manage, she opened it.  
  
It read:  
  
My Princess and Love,  
  
I have heard about what your father said, and your decision. M'lady, I wish to thank you, but at the same time, I believe you should not have defied your father so. You know that I love you, and I will venture to say that you love me back. This love cannot burn away, no matter what anyone says or does. I wish with my whole heart to bind with you, but I know that first I must get your father's permission. With your consent, I shall approach Lord Celeborn again, even if it costs my banishment. Please, Losillewen, believe in me, and I know Celeborn will not be able to refuse us. I would be willing to wait a thousand lives of men, if only to be yours.  
  
I am very sorry I could not get to your aid sooner, and have stopped Malhamon from doing what he did. You blacked out soon after I found you, and I was able to have a trusted friend bring you back to your quarters. By the time you receive this letter, it will probably be the evening, and you parents will be looking for you. Do not defy them again, I beg of you! Do what you have to, but do not contravene once more.  
  
My heart and soul are yours, M'lady, you may do with them what you will, whether it be to disregard them, or to hold them forever. I love you, and that love will not die out, even should you wed someone other then I. Again, I am sorry, but I am now positioned at the boarders, and will not be coming to Caras Galadhon often, nor will I be roaming the woods as I usually am.  
  
Affectionately Yours, Haldir Marsh Warden of Lorien.  
  
At these words a tear fell down Losillewen's cheek, which she quickly swept away. No, this would not do at all.. She had to see her Haldir, and soon. Sweet Eru, but he was right... she shouldn't defy her parents, and now she would have to explain where she was. Leisurely she stood, walking among the corridors of Caras Galadhon, waiting to come upon her parents. 


End file.
